


"Cuban Heat and Murder Plans"

by thesongof_GrahamLecters



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Murder Husbands, Possessive Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will Graham is Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongof_GrahamLecters/pseuds/thesongof_GrahamLecters
Summary: A peaceful and lazy day on the beach - that's what Will wanted. Hannibal had no plans to hunt today, his husband enjoyed the water, played with their dog, until... he saw a man leaning towards Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	"Cuban Heat and Murder Plans"

Will and Hannibal are at the beach. The golden sand nearly matched their tanned skins. Hannibal was laying on his lounge under the umbrella. His eyes were almost closed, laziness and relaxation filling his body. And yet, he never lost sight of Will, he didn't trust the sea or the ocean anymore. Hannibal was somehow alarmed, ready to jump and run to Will if anything happened. He would face anything, in the name of his partner, even the seas and the oceans.

Will was in the water. He was swimming, throwing the ball and their dog was rushing towards it. On the deserted, endless beach, Will's laughter was louder than the waves. It floated in the air, mingled with the salt, and caressed all of Hannibal's senses. His handsome husband looked at the beach from time to time, smiling, and the view was more dazzling than the bright Cuban sun.

The beach was so magnificently empty as if it had been made just for them. Their place, away from everything and everyone. It was rare to have other people here, and even if there were, they were far enough that no one noticed the other's presence. Hannibal was not a fan of the sandy beach, he did not take pleasure in laying on the beach and watching the waves. He had to wear a swimsuit, which was not one of his favorites either. Until now. 

Hannibal expected Will to be a great swimmer, but he was pleasantly surprised to learn how happy Will was in the water. His graceful body moved in the water as if it were one with it. His wet hair, the untamed brown curls, now lighter than before, whether because of the sun, or the time, or most likely both. The laughter and happiness on Will's handsome face were worth all the things they had to go through.

Hannibal was still laying, his eyes lazily exploring the beach. Opera houses, theaters, and galleries no longer attracted his attention and interest so much. Not because he didn't appreciate art but because Will doesn't laugh like that in these places. On the beach, in the water, he was carefree and untroubled, Hannibal could not get enough of this view, because Will was the real art. His favorite form of art.

Hannibal looked at the rocks and noticed the people who had settled on the sand near them. He had been watching t he m for several days. A man and a woman, most likely in their early 30s. He quickly found out that they were not a couple, because they had very similar facial features and their relationship did not show any intimacy. The woman had not been there for two days now. The man was of medium height, with brown hair, his green eyes shining every time he glanced at Hannibal. The smile was slowly appearing on his face as he started waving cheerfully. Hannibal raises his hand slightly in greeting, the man did not wake any kind of interest in him, but his manners didn’t let him to not greet back. Today the man was alone again. He settled a few feet closer, and Hannibal often felt his gaze on him.

Hannibal looked at Will again, the waves crashing at his feet, and he threw the ball into the water, their dog enthusiastically swimming towards it. Will rewarding the dog with countless pets and loving words.

"Discúlpeme señor... Excuse me" the voice was calm, radiating confidence. And somewhere between the two, Hannibal sensed the reason for the man's approach, sensed his thoughts, read his body, smelled his desire for intimacy.

“Buenos días,” the man continued as he smiled brightly, “Do you speak Spanish, señor?”

“Yo hablo español, sí. ¿Por qué?”, Hannibal answered him as he rose from his laying position a little. He looked at the man, in his eyes he saw the nets he was dropping, hoping to lure Hannibal in them. They were nothing special - nets made of cheap ticks, enticing smiles, and shiny words. 

“You are not from here? Are you?”

“  _ "Here" _ is an ambiguous concept of place. If  Y our question is whether I was born  _ here _ , then Your guess is  the right , I'm not from  _ here _ .” Hannibal answered with a clear, formal voice. 

“I see,” the man’s smile became wider, showing white teeth. He licked his lips as he continued talking. “Oh, where are my manners, my name is Eterio. May I ask for your name señor?”

Hannibal raised his hand.  _ Eterio _ . It was also a Greek name meaning 'pure as heaven'. How unfortunate that the man in front of him did not live up to his name. He was many, well, maybe not  _ many _ things, but ‘pure’ was definitely not among them. 

“Jonas. Nice to meet You too, sir.”

“Please, there’s no need to be so formal,” Eterio smiled as he shook Hannibal’s hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Jonas.” The name slid across his lips like a snake.

Hannibal knew what this man wanted. He was neither a threat nor a cause for concern for Hannibal. Even if he had told him his real name, it wouldn't have been a problem. The man wanted to be intimate with Hannibal, and he didn't care in the slightest about who he was or where he came from. And maybe he should have. Maybe it would have been better if he knew who he was talking to. To know that Jonas was actually Hannibal Lecter, to know that Hannibal Lecter was the cause of death for many. That for some, in fact, the cause of death was another pair of hands. And that these same hands are meters away from them, ready to cause destruction.

“You have found a wonderful place to rest Jonas. The beach here is beautiful, are you enjoying this secluded place alone?"

Eterio knew perfectly well that Hannibal was not alone. There was another deck chair next to him, and if that did not make it clear to him that there was another person with Hannibal, the man and the dog in the water were a clear sign.

Hannibal turned his face to the sea for a moment. Will was already approaching them slowly. Hannibal expected him to appear as soon as Eterio came and stood by his deck chair. Hannibal smiled and glared at the man who was already leaning toward him.

"No. I'm not alone. I'm enjoying the place with my husband."

“Buen día. ¿Podemos ayudarlo, señor?”, Will’s smile was fond and possessive as he reached for his towel. 

“Hola. Gracias. I was just wishing your-"

“Oh, you speak English, how wonderful,” Will interrupted the man and Hannibal knew what that meant. 

Will’s eyes were shining brighter than the sun. It was as if they were going to burn holes in the man they were looking at. Hannibal continued to lay down, he enjoyed watching this fascinating view. His husband, confident, jealous, mesmerizing…

“I see you have met my husband.”, the possessiveness in his blue eyes made Eterio shiver almost invisibly,  _ almost _ . 

"Yes, yes. I just wished him a pleasant stay in Cuba."

Will's smile grew larger.

"How kind of you. But I’m afraid that my husband has missed sharing with you that we are not on vacation. We live here."

"Oh, how wonderful."

“Wonderful indeed.”, Will looked at Hannibal, his eyes speaking for him. It took them less than a minute to figure out what the other wanted and thought.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you mentioned your name." Will turned to the man in front of him, who was no longer as confident as when Will watched them from the sea.

"Eterio, nice to meet you."

“Theo. The pleasure is mine.", Will put down his towel and looked at Eterio. 

Their dog began circling Eterio, sniffing him. She growled softly, barely audibly, but Will heard it and made a gesture with his hand which made the dog sit down. Hannibal decided it was time to get up from his deck chair and join Will's elegant yet cruel game.

"Well, Eterio, I hope it's not too personal to ask what is your occupation?"

"Of course not." The smile returned to the man's face, revealing his white teeth, the sparks in his eyes began to show again. "I’m a landscape architect."

"Is that so? How wonderful. Our house has a large yard, we've wanted to turn it into a gorgeous garden for a long time. I was looking for someone to handle this important and hard task. I love beautiful things and I would not forgive anyone if they failed to satisfy my needs or expectations." Hannibal knew how to lure his prey. His voice took on a soft tone, his eyes seemed to smile. “ _ Come…”  _ they were saying _ “...you want to come to me, you know it."  _

And it worked. His prey was captivated by his dangerously alluring face, by his dulcet and sexy voice. 

"Perhaps you may be able to satisfy my desires and those of my husband."

“Of course. At least I'd love to try." His emerald eyes were already glancing at Will’s still wet body. 

“We would appreciate it. We'll be happy to show you around our house and the yard. Needless to say, not without a proper dinner.", Hannibal raised his eyebrow slightly. His eyes parted from Will's and they both looked at Eterio.

"You are too kind. How could I refuse such an offer."

"You simply don't," Will laughed softly. He put his hand on Hannibal's shoulder and continued, “Let me give you the address in that case.”

Eterio took a phone out of his pocket, opened the notes app, and handed it out. Will, of course, entered the address of their second house, it was named after completely different names from those with which they introduced themselves. For the past five years, Hannibal and Will had managed to buy two houses- one solitary, exquisite house, which was relatively far from the presence of other people. And the other- a small apartment near the center of the city that was used only on  _ special _ occasions. There was no yard or garden. It was on the second floor of an uninhabited, historic building with outrageously high  rents and  rent prices. Rarely did anyone want ed to live there. Perfect for their needs. 

“Here you go, we will be expecting you. Is 6 pm .  o kay with you?”

“It’s perfect. Just enough time to take a look at the yard and… think about what we can do with it.” The man licked his thin lips and his eyes alternated between Hannibal and Will.

“See you later in that case.” Hannibal finally spoke. At most times he is the leader in these conversations. His charm and strong character taking the lead, the conversation becomes driven by him.

“Yes, see you then.” The man walked slowly to where he had settled. He turned once, and what he saw was  _ Jonas _ smiling, caressing his husband's face.

Will turned his body to Hannibal, their faces millimeters apart, and Hannibal could do nothing but slide his hand over his husband's wet, bare skin.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you showed up." Hannibal touched his nose to Will's cheek.

"Maybe I should have waited for him to ask you to put sunscreen on his back and come after that." Will smiled and raised his eyebrows slightly before kissing Hannibal.

When their lips met, he felt Hannibal's smile. And Hannibal- he tasted the salt and the divine sweet taste of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spending some time near the seaside and the inspiration came back! 
> 
> names*  
> I chose the name Jonas as Hannibal's fake name because 1. It's Lithuanian so he can have a connection to Mischa and 2. Because of Jonas Mekas who was a Lithuanian-American filmmaker, poet, and artist. 
> 
> For Will I used Theo, meaning "Divine Gift"
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3


End file.
